


Harkening

by nonky



Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Nancy trotted down the stairs with her usual energy, dressed for work and her bag looped across her opposite shoulder. Carson remembered Kate's lessons in purses and money handling when the purse was pink and child-sized. Nancy had dutifully draped the strap over her head and positioned the clasp toward the front of her skinny hip. She understood being guarded, and his wife had always been able to not take it personally.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Nancy Drew TV Series (2019)





	Harkening

Carson Drew tried to be around for breakfast. He knew he wasn't going to be home early to make dinner, and Nancy worked through the lunch rush at The Claw. Truthfully, he wasn't sure she'd eat meals at all if she didn't work at a restaurant. There were groceries, and he remembered to get fruit, yoghurt and the things she'd once packed for school lunches, but he didn't know what she ate or when. 

So he tried to have a hurried cup of coffee and some toast with his daughter. He didn't want to push for more of her time when he didn't have any of his own time free. Nancy was too old to need parenting daily, but what he was managing as a single father was more like disaster cleanup. 

He was bringing work home, and staying up later with the television on in the living room. There was something easier about happening to be around in the odd moment she was open to talking. It might have been better for Nancy to be at college, but the deferred year could be one to rebuild their bond. He had to learn how to patch things up when fatherly stubbornness met daughterly stubbornness with a dull thud, without Kate's help.

Nancy trotted down the stairs with her usual energy, dressed for work and her bag looped across her opposite shoulder. Carson remembered Kate's lessons in purses and money handling when the purse was pink and child-sized. Nancy had dutifully draped the strap over her head and positioned the clasp toward the front of her skinny hip. She understood being guarded, and his wife had always been able to not take it personally. 

Carson wanted to see that capable restraint in Nancy, but it hurt his feelings to have it directed at his efforts. She wouldn't even take spending money. He deposited to her account instead, angry at himself he couldn't promise the college money she was diligently saving. 

"Hi," he said. "Are you in a rush?"

She shrugged, her mood hard to figure. "Not really. George likes to complain I'm late no matter what, so I'm letting that be my trademark quirk. Bess has fashion, Ace is kind of spaced out, George is a dictator, and I show up late; teamwork. What's up?"

He put a slice of his toast on another plate and slid it to her. He was absurdly grateful when she picked it up and started eating. 

"I'm not working for the Hudson family, but sometimes I run into Mrs. Hudson on meetings with Ryan. The last time she pulled me aside and said something about seeing you somewhere you probably shouldn't be. She hinted I might want to check on you more than I would at your age, because losing someone important can set off poor decisions."

Nancy's gaze was wary, and she chewed quickly. He was losing her, and Carson continued with a hand up to stall. 

"I'm not going to ask you about it. I really shouldn't know everything you're doing as your father. It's not fair you don't get privacy. As your lawyer, I just want you to be careful," he said. "And I wanted to say I'm working for him, but if Ryan Hudson is bothering you or any of your friends, I can help."

She walked away to pour coffee, and her tone was purposefully bland when she said, "But that's a conflict of interest, isn't it?"

Carson frowned. "It's only a conflict if there was any chance I wouldn't side with you every time," he told her. "For that matter, if I needed to stop representing Ryan Hudson, I'd find other clients. I'd protect you above all of them, and the same goes for your friends."

He had taught Nancy enough of the law she wouldn't sign anything under pressure, or allow a search without a warrant. There were as many millions of tricks she didn't know to watch for as the rich summering families had millions to pay another lawyer to use them against teenagers. Carson didn't want any more victims in the small town. 

"I'm assuming Ryan Hudson has been busy with his own life, " she said. "I know George hasn't heard from him and no one has been around the restaurant. Thank you for offering, though."

He nodded. It could have been his moment to turn the practical conversation into a real one. He could ask if they should invite Nick over for a dinner, or suggest she get her friends in for a night of games or movies. 

"Dad?"

She was stirring and stirring a black coffee, and peeked at him sheepishly. 

"Yeah?"

Nancy took a moment to frame something in her mind, then said, "Sometimes when you're home alone, definitely no one else here, do you ever hear someone moving around or maybe see something out of the corner of your eye?"

On alternating days, Carson still woke up forgetting his wife was dead. He was reaching for her on the made-up part of the bed before he remembered with a jolt of pain. He would glance across a hallway, and get the familiar sight of Kate crossing to another room flickering in his mind's eye with a hopeful shock to his heart.

"I think it's a normal part of grieving to have memories replay like someone you love is still where you expect to see them," he said softly. "I see your mom sometimes, just for a second. It's jarring, but I've read it's part of the first stage. Is that what you mean?"

His one self-help book was abandoned in his office. The stages of grief were too much to think about at first, and later he felt it might be better to let his feelings work out in whatever order they came. After a while, Carson had been talking with Karen. Looking back, maybe he should have asked Karen to talk to Nancy as well, instead of enjoying the comfort for himself. 

Nancy nodded, but he could tell she was on to the business of her day. She gulped the coffee and took her toast in her hand. 

"Kind of like that. I wondered if it was just me," she said. 

"It's not just you. And if you ever want to talk to me, or find a therapist, it's never too late," he said. "Normal stages can still be difficult without help."

Nancy gave him a brief, shallow smile. "I'll think about it. Thanks, Dad. See you later!"

"Have a good day at work."

It was like trying to repair their house in full scale out of toy bricks, but he was determined to keep going until the edifice of a good home held all the old security and warmth. Carson reminded himself he did not want to know all the things Nancy was doing. His defense plan might hinge on his willful ignorance. He'd always found parenting something of a riddle of possessiveness and letting go.


End file.
